nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
March 2019 Nick Premieres
March 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Saturday, March 2nd at 11AM - "Talking Teddy's Revenge; Snail-A-Palooza" (#316) *Saturday, March 9th at 11AM - "Girls Night Out; Tables Turned" (#314) *Saturday, March 16th at 11AM - "Pack Animal; The Haunted Getaway" (#321) *Saturday, March 30th at 11AM - "School Alone; It Came From Outer Space" (#313) 'Cousins for Life' *Saturday, March 2nd at 8:29PM - "A Farewell to Arthur?" (#115) *Saturday, March 9th at 8:29PM - "Clothes Call" (#106) *Saturday, March 16th at 8:30PM - "Those Medal-ing Kids!" (#118) *Saturday, March 30th at 8:32PM - "Green Girl Returns" (#114) 'Crashletes' *Friday, March 1st at 7PM - "Ramped Up" (#314) *Friday, March 29th at 7PM - ""Extra" Effort" (#306) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Monday, March 11th at 7PM - "Kids' Choice Week Game 1" (#201) (Season 2 Premiere) *Tuesday, March 12th at 7PM - "Kids' Choice Week Game 2" (#202) *Wednesday, March 13th at 7PM - "Kids' Choice Week Game 3" (#203) *Thursday, March 14th at 7PM - "Kids' Choice Week Finals" (#204) 'The Dude Perfect Show' *Friday, March 1st at 7:30PM - "Stunt Dudes and Race Off" (#308) 'Game Shakers' *Saturday, March 30th at 8:03PM - "Snoop Therapy" (#310) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, March 2nd at 8PM - "Secret Room" (#513) *Saturday, March 9th at 8PM - "My Dinner with Bigfoot" (#514) *Saturday, March 16th at 8PM - "Charlotte Gets Ghosted" (#515) *Saturday, March 23rd at 7:30PM - "I Dream of Danger" (#516) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, March 2nd at 8:58PM - "In the Gill of the Knight" (#204) *Saturday, March 9th at 8:58PM - "The Knight Stuff" (#205) *Saturday, March 16th at 9PM - "Knight of the Living Dead" (#207) *Saturday, March 30th at 9:01PM - "Knight Glider" (#206) 'The Loud House' *Monday, March 4th at 5PM - "The Write Stuff" (#324A) *Tuesday, March 5th at 5PM - "Racing Hearts" (#324B) *Wednesday, March 6th at 5PM - "Stage Plight" (#325A) *Thursday, March 7th at 5PM - "Antiqued Off" (#325B) (Season 3 Finale) 'Power Rangers Beast Morphers' *Saturday, March 2nd at 8AM - "Beasts Unleashed" (#901) (Season 26 Premiere) *Saturday, March 9th at 8AM - "Evox's Revenge" (#902) *Saturday, March 16th at 8AM - "End of the Road" (#903) *Saturday, March 30th at 8AM - "Digital Deception" (#904) 'Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty' *Saturday, March 2nd at 11:30AM - "Snack Attack; The Backward Bug" (#107) *Saturday, March 9th at 11:30AM - "Denzel in Distress; Meanotour" (#111) *Saturday, March 16th at 11:30AM - "Palace of the Powerless; My Fair Yeti" (#112) *Sunday, March 31st at 11AM - "The Boaracle; Out of the Box" (#113) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Saturday, March 2nd at 9:30AM - "Bullhop" (#114B) *Saturday, March 9th at 9:30AM - "Mind Meld" (#115A) *Saturday, March 16th at 9:30AM - "Nothing but Truffle" (#115B) 'The Substitute' *Saturday, March 23rd at 9:36PM - "Sneak Peek" 'Abby Hatcher' *Monday, March 18th at 10AM - "Secret Basement Disco" (#112A) *Tuesday, March 19th at 10AM - "Frazzled Fuzzly" (#112B) *Wednesday, March 20th at 10AM - "Fuzzly Slumber Party" (#114A) *Thursday, March 21st at 10AM - "Fix It Flug" (#114B) 'Butterbeans Café' *Monday, March 25th at 10AM - "Café Ballet" (#118A) *Tuesday, March 26th at 10AM - "Cricket Goes Camping!" (#118B) *Wednesday, March 27th at 10AM - "Fluttercakes!" (#103A) *Thursday, March 28th at 10AM - "The Perfect Picnic!" (#103B) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, March 8th at 12PM - "The Flying Lion" (#415) *Friday, March 22nd at 12PM - "Royal Rescue" (#417) 'Corn & Peg' *Monday, March 4th at 12:30PM - "Deputy Do Gooders; Horseplay" (#108) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, March 5th at 12:30PM - "Carrot Club; Mayor Montagu's Party" (#103) *Wednesday, March 6th at 12:30PM - "Firefighter Peg; Adventures in Horsesitting" (#110) *Monday, March 11th at 12:30PM - "Lemonhay Is For Horses; Hidden Talents" (#106) *Tuesday, March 12th at 12:30PM - "Bownanza; On the Ball" (#101) *Wednesday, March 13th at 12:30PM - "Carrot on the Loose; Derby Day" (#107) *Thursday, March 14th at 12:30PM - "Snow Storm; Clarissa's Jacket" (#104) 'PAW Patrol' *Monday, March 4th at 12PM - "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown; Ultimate Rescue: Pups and the Mystery of the Missing Cellphones" (#602) *Friday, March 15th at 12PM - "Pups Save a Melon Festival; Pups Save a Cow" (#603) 'Top Wing' *Friday, March 1st at 12PM - "Cheep, Chirp and the Pirate's Treasure; Rod's Family Popcorn Party" (#201) (Season 2 Premiere) *Friday, March 15th at 12:30PM - "Top Wing Rescues the Academy" (#202) *Friday, March 29th at 12PM - "Top Wing Sting; Big Banana Break-In" (#203) Other 'Movies' *"Lucky" - Friday, March 8th at 7PM 'Specials' *"Kids Choice Awards 2019" - Saturday, March 23rd at 8PM Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019